Gift
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: MEOH Semi-official sequel to “Shining Free”. What happens when the future is reassured and is time to celebrate the end of a journey. GaaNaru Yaoi.


**GIFT**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: MEOH **Semi-official sequel to "Shining Free". What happens when the future is reassured and is time to celebrate the end of a journey. GaaNaru Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Though the characters don't belong to me, they'll always have a special haven for them in my mind.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear readers! Two submissions in the same day! Well, I've finished this one a couple of days before, but only managed to have it ready for now, sorry! This story is, above all, a gift for **Chaos In a Perfect Circle**, for having beta-ed the story "Shining Free", which I submitted to a contest and was one of the winners of that contest. It'll become a comic by **kosmonauttihai** soon enough, so, a huge thanks goes to him for his great work!

He requested this lemon, and I hope you can enjoy it too!

* * *

After all is reminded, said and thanked, after the bad things have dissipated, the good things reassured and the future joys protected, it's now time to celebrate it all, the arduous path and its bright destination…

Gaara actually speeds his steps during the last part of their journey together, dragging both him and Naruto to the awaiting bathroom and shower, a happy smirk softening his features as the blonde returns the gesture with a mischievous chuckle. Since clothes no longer serve as an obstacle to his fingers, Naruto is quick to roam them all over the redhead's receptive torso while Gaara works the faucet's handle open, turning on the water, warm as the morning sun outside, a myriad of insistent droplets washing over the both of them. The other pair of hands remains connected, though, and the Kazekage even tightens the hold on his part when the blonde's caresses reach the base of his back and his pearly bottom.

Under the artificial rain, mouths crash together in felt rather than told tenderness, salt and cinnamon melting over the slippery skins of their wrestling tongues. Gaara's hand works with the water to gently entangle blond locks and hungrily open that marvelous mouth wider, the soft, muffled sound of moaning fills the few empty spaces the falling water leaves and Naruto desperately guides his lover to rest his whole body against the tiled wall, the still-holding-hands right beside it. He would be cold if it weren't for this shared flame inside him, and the kind fire coming from the other's willing body, devoted soul. But between semi-parted black eyelids, he watches the sun wind from the open window and paint his savior's hair with actual starfire, and with that Gaara's breath catches in his throat, cold becomes his most minimal sensation. Heavens, he finds Naruto so handsome! But then again the same thought towards him is probably going through the blonde's mind...

The passionate invasion stills for a moment, as the redhead notices lust already giving more color to the lovely cerulean of the Hokage's eyes, surely playing the same role over his own jade ones. The linked hands have let go and now cling to something more as the kiss renews, re-strengthens. Naruto's don't seem to know where to be rested, so they roam carefully over soft cheeks, neck, chest, legs and bottom, kneading them, teasing them, yet somewhat still lavishing them with such priceless affection. Gaara knows exactly what to do with his and wantonly brings their bodies together, one arm hungrily draped around broad honey shoulders while the other flutters south, hand and loving fingers surrounding the blonde's weeping erection.

"Definitively not dull at all..." is all Naruto manages to whisper, coarsely into the warm yet pure air, the impish display of white teeth a wonderful contrast to the haziness of his solemn stare, the red tainting his whiskered smiling face. Gaara replies with a similar, adoring smirk, and his hand begins moving slowly.

Soon their bodies fall to a new rhythm, when Naruto decides to become a helper, and his arm now helps Gaara bringing them yet closer together, his other hand fumbles to grab hold of the redhead's own painfully aroused member, helping it meet its soul mate, already under the Kazekage's care. Caramel and cream hands then move in unison and the two lovers take their time savoring each pleasant reaction from each different movement, which quickly spreads to grinding hips and entwining legs, heads rested on shoulders, the warm skin of their faces rubbing against them, lips tracing necks, blind kisses spreading the fire. Their mouths are never completely closed, for the ragged breathing and stream of moans and muttered words leaving them, the wet hair clings to their foreheads but they are happy to trace each of the stray droplets dripping from it, Gaara's back arches off the pressing cold wall, only to be received by Naruto's closing body, all the while erections maintaining their undulating dance.

The redhead feels the weight of their actions pressing down on his lungs, making him moan louder as Naruto squeezes all of him tighter, clasping around his heart, ripping him off reason, but he isn't done, not yet... Before he loses himself (and that seems to occur quite sooner than expected when he is with the blonde…), he abruptly halts his movements and rushes away from the blonde, back to the bedroom, not at all caring about the water following his steps as he wills the Hokage to wait for him.

Naruto does what he is told, but not with little cost, as his completely flustered body begs for even more attention, literally groans from the sudden loss of such delicious contact, Gaara's precious way to enthrall him. Still he finds patience even then, to trust his lover's absence will bring something even better…

And he isn't wrong at all. Gaara rummages through the small drawer entrusted to him when he stays at the blonde's house, and finds exactly what he is looking for. After preparing it with all the due rituals and liquid, slippery substances, he returns to his desperate blonde, whose face immediately lights and flares up at the sight of the deep-red vibrator on the Kazekage's hand… He smirks excitedly in anticipation, his body agreeing with the silent plan… the redhead joins him in his agreeing.

The lost time is quickly compensated as the two young men return to their previous activities, this time Naruto guiding Gaara to sit on the shower floor with pushing kisses and pressing touches as he follows him closely, the redhead clashing their erections back together with one hand as the other goes past them, reaching for the blonde's bottom and the spot there that makes him whimper yet more beautifully… like now.

Naruto is on his knees, arms tightly wrapped around the redhead sensually moving underneath him, and he desperately moves to impale himself onto the Kazekage's fingers. Gaara is rather quick to find the most pleasurable spot inside the man he loves and stroke it repeatedly, and the blonde isn't at all ashamed to let him know just that... As a fair response, the redhead finds his own erection again in the capable hands of the two of them together, and he now knows the Hokage is ready to receive the crimson sex-toy.

The blonde takes it wantonly, the slippery sound of it slipping in becoming music to their senses, even if still preferring it when it was the redhead's own blushing flesh inside him, but he's not at all willing to complain when the device is turned on, and the pleasure waves are shot across his entire body like mighty ocean ripples, all of him trembling from head to curling toes.

Naruto moans, whimpers, moves faster against his lover. Gaara mirrors his reactions because his savior's pleasure is his own, because as he rubs their co-joined members together and massages the warm sacs tensing at the base of the blonde's spine, this world becomes only theirs, and here their connection reigns over everything: over past sand demons and Kage rules, over time, space and their limitations, over love itself, or at least the frail incarnation of it this world allows...

And Gaara only hears himself shouting his lover's name and the showering water as the two of them cross all those proud barriers, none of them a match to them, to the liquid white fire flowing between them… They breathe hard and their hearts are racing, they share a saltier, tenderer kiss covered by the material evidences of their lovemaking, Gaara still wants Naruto all around him and Naruto now lays completely on top of Gaara to comply.

Soon reality returns and the morning still shines (though not quite like the lovers it watches intently), the water still drips on, the vibrator still buzzes (now outside the recovering body), and the aftermath of this celebration is almost quite as glorious as the event itself...

Nonetheless its participants are completely satisfied, as Gaara is again lovingly kissed and embraced by the blonde who helps him rise to his feet and then proceeds to wash his crimson hair and ivory body under the warm shower, under his warm smile… The redhead smiles and returns the tenderness, his actions resembling a disciple adoring his only god while Naruto's golden hair and honey skin fall victim to his continued attention...

No "I love you"s are exchanged verbally, but they have always been there. In the told childhood stories and all their implications, the held hands and the passionate kisses, in each touch of fingers and each movement of eyes, through the shared lust of their lovemaking and the innocent tenderness of their bathing cares… They know it, they feel it, they cherish it, they have both longed for it for so long...

And, after all these years and incidents spent together, it is great enough to always satisfy them, no matter what…

* * *

I'm off to update MEOH itself now :D

See ya next time!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
